


Deleted

by Ninjas_Spoiled_Salad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjas_Spoiled_Salad/pseuds/Ninjas_Spoiled_Salad
Summary: Deleted
Kudos: 3





	Deleted

Deleted, and heres why. I need to get past all this. Rewritting my life into someone elses wont help. Stuff happens, move on. I didn't deliet this story, because I believe that I can make something in its place, worth reading. This fandom is really cute, and there's a bunch of kids on here. Lazytown is made for kids. Im a kid.I should write kids stuff. I don't want to ruin another fandom. I don't want to give Stefan Karl a mark he can't do anything about. Hes dead. I would rather leave him knowing that he did good. Stefan, you are one of the things that helped me break the bonds of thirst. I don't want to fix the past by making the future old, so when I come back, which will be soon, I wish to write something that makes someone rethink their future. Even if they change their thoughts on having grilled sausage to potato pancake. I want to make people think.


End file.
